The present invention relates to people mover guideways and more particularly to the configuration of such guideways to provide needed electric, guidance and tire path operations.
To enable vehicle operation over a people mover system, the guideway must be configured to provide the following basic functions:
1. A pair of spaced paths that provide vehicle tire running surfaces; PA1 2. A guidebeam that directs horizontal vehicle guide wheels to provide vehicle guidance over the guideway; and PA1 3. Electric rails to provide power for vehicle propulsion and signals for vehicle control.
In meeting basic functional needs, the structure provided for the guideway configuration further has to be coordinated with under-vehicle space which in turn is limited by consideration of vehicle design. Moreover, the guideway configuration has to be compatible with the type of guideway path switching provided for vehicles running on the system. Thus, guideway configuration affects both vehicle geometry and vehicle operation including vehicle safety, vehicle steering stability, vehicle stresses, quality of ride, etc.
In the prior art, electric rails have been located both inside and outside the tire running surfaces. One typical guideway configuration has included a guidebeam located beneath the tire running surfaces along the length of the guideway. The vehicle thus has guidewheel structure depending from the undercarriage for operation on the guidebeam and as a result vehicle steering stability is adversely affected, vehicle falloff leverage is increased, vehicular structural stresses are increased and movement of the vehicle for maintenance and the like when the vehicle is off the guideway is more difficult.
Moreover, the downwardly located guidebeam has to be located in a trough in the guideway concrete structure increasing the depth and construction cost of the guideway. In winter weather, snow collection in the trough presents an additional troublesome problem.
With the use of pivot type guideway switches, it has been necessary to locate the guidebeam outside the tire path switching space, i.e., below the tire running surfaces as described above. As such, all structure depending from the vehicle is designed to pass through the pivot switch and the guidebeam switching does not interfere with the tire path switching. One resulting disadvantage is that the diameter of horizontal guidewheels on the vehicle is limited by the switching space and accordingly vehicle steering load capacity is limited.
Some prior art guideways have been configured with the guidebeam and electric rails above the tire paths (running surface), but turnaround vehicle operation has not been available with such arrangements. Further, on/off mechanical rail ramping has typically been required at guideway switching locations where such guideway configurations have been used.
The present invention is directed to a new guideway configuration having a tire path guidebeam and electric rail structure that enables turnaround vehicle operation and provides other advantages in the operation of people mover systems. It is especially useful when employed with rotary guideway switches like those disclosed in the above cross-referenced patent applications. Likewise, such rotary guideway switches are especially useful when employed with a guideway configuration like that disclosed herein.